KidxCrona
by hybridtruth
Summary: Crona can't take life anymore. After a horrible attempt at suicide, Death the Kid, on a whim, saves his life. After confusing feelings, some tears and a little yelling, the two realize something they never realized before.


**CRONA-**

It's a cold night as I walk through Death City. Icy cold rain pelts my face and soaks my dress. I feel a few tears drip down my face and drip to the brick street. I hate myself. I hate what my so called mother created me into. I'm a monster, a mess, screwed up. I hate everything about myself. I just want to be normal and happy, a feeling I haven't felt in so many years.

I walk to my apartment and after I close the door, I collapse to the floor in a heap and cry uncontrollably. Ragnourok pops out from my back and starts hitting my head, just like always. I block out his taunts and names for me. I can't take this much longer. I can't live with myself like this anymore.

"Leave me alone!" I scream as loud as possible. Ragnourok stops, shocked then disappears into my back again. I scramble up and rush to my bathroom and swing open my medicine cabinet and pull bottles out and skimming the labels. Ragnourok appears again and starts shouting at me, telling to obey him. He shouts and screams, but I ignore him. I need this torment to stop. I find some sleeping pills and rip open the top and swallow as many as can fit inside my mouth. I feel weak suddenly and fall to the floor. Ragnourok is frantically screaming for help, but his voice is becoming softer and softer. My vision becomes blurry and faint. My eyes start to close and I feel my heart beat slow down erratically. Last thing I see are the remains of the sleeping pills and the bottle that once held them.

**KID-**

I wonder why Crona ran off in such a hurry? It's unlike him to run off like that, especially from Maka's house. Hm, maybe I should go check on him. He is one of my best friends after all.

"Liz, Patty, I'll be home in a little bit, I need to go check on something." They nod and I go to Crona's apartment, not to far from where I am. I open the front door, "Crona!" I call into the empty seeming apartment. Maybe he fell asleep or went off to go run an errand. I'll just check to make sure. I walk in, closing the door behind me and then to his room, which is empty. Hm, I say, walking passed the bathroom. The door is slightly ajar, with the light on. I touch the door lightly, and see Crona's black dress. I open the door wider to see Crona lying on the floor, an open bottle of pills by his body. He lays on the floor, passed out, and pale. I fall to the ground, checking for a pulse. It's faint so I pick him up, holy crap, he's really light. Does this kid even eat?! Not the time to worry about his weight, now is the time to get him to the nurse. But the DWMA is so far away, he won't last there. I panic, but then remember something I read a long time ago.

I turn the shower onto ice cold water and pick Crona up again and drag him into the shower with me, and open his mouth ever so slightly then jam my fingers down my throat. I wiggle them around, which is really gross, but it might be the only way to save him. I hit is stomach a few times and then he awakes suddenly and hacks up a ton of sleeping pills. He's gasping for breath and very shaken up.

"Kid..?" he asks and I nod. He starts to cry and I turn off the cold water. I hug him tight for a moment then put his hair back.

"What happened, Crona?" I ask. He's silent and freezes up. "Forget I asked." He looks up at me and smiles. We sit for a while, drenched head to toe in our soaking wet clothes. He lays his head on my shoulder and wipes his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispers to me and I nod. His pinkish hair is starting to dry and sticks up in all places. I pat it back down, but against my efforts, it spikes back up. I sigh at the lack of symmetry, but for some reason, it doesn't bother me as much. I put my arm around him and hold him close to me again as he sleeps.

**CRONA-**

I awake on Kid's shoulder and jump up and run to my room.

"Crona?" He asks from the other room and I slam my door shut and lock. I start to panic, Kid found me trying to kill myself. What does he think of me now? Does he hate me? Why did he try to help me? Ugh, I don't know how to deal with this situation, I cry to myself.

"Crona, open the door please," Kid asks from the opposite side. I pace quickly and start to shake.

"Crona, please open the door, I won't ask again." Kid warns. I stop in my tracks and walk hesitantly to the door and unlock it and open it ever so slightly.

"W-what?" I stammer.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Just fine!" I exclaim and then close the door, and lock it again.

"Crona!" Kid shouts. I feel bad for locking him out, but I can't think straight right now. Ragnourok appears and starts rambling, but I ignore him again. I can't think straight and can't hear myself think. I search my room frantically for something to end my life with. I search, as Kid tries to open the door. I can't find anything, so I start to open my window.

"Crona! Don't do what I think you're about to do!" I hear Kid bellow from the other side.

"I'm sorry Kid!" I cry out back.

"Think of Maka! Think of Soul! Think of everyone you've met here! Please, don't do it!" Kid cries out. He stops trying to open the door and I think I hear him crying.

"W-why do you c-care so much..." I stammer. Kid sobs quietly on the opposite side of the door. I hear a lump fall to the floor and I slowly walk to the door and unlock it, worried.

**KID-**

****I lay on the floor outside Crona's room, crying harder than I ever have, even during an OCD moment. I can't explain my feelings for Crona..protective? No, that's not it...brotherly? No, definitly not...what is this feeling? I haven't ever felt this way before, about anyone.

I hear the door unlock and open, slowly. I look up through tears and see Crona looking down at me, worry in his face. He kneels down and helps me sit up.

"Are you alright?" he asks. I wipe my eyes and try to regain my composure, to no such avail. I bury my head in my knees and rock back and forth. What is this damn feeling?! I can't figure it out. It's not protectiveness, nor brotherly love, nor friendship...what is it...

"Kid, why are you crying over me? I never thought I'd see the reaper boy all in a wreck like this." I can't keep my composure long enough to answer him. I don't even know why I'm so upset of this. Is it because I can't handle loosing a friend? Maybe, that seems about right. But still...

"Kid, talk to me..." Crona says. I look up through tears again and see Crona sitting in front of me, smiling. I wipe my tears and laugh.

"I must be going insane," I manage.

"Kid, you're talking to me," Crona laughs.

"But...I must be..."

"Why?" Crona asks. I pause for a while, thinking. What is this feeling...?

"Crona, I think I love you..." I admit. Crona looks at me, shocked beyond belief.

**CRONA-**

Kid, loves me? But how? Why? I'm a wreck...

"Crona, I love you. I care about you and I want you to be okay. I want you to smile more, I want you to be comfortable with yourself."

"Kid..."

"I'm sorry. I must sound really messed up...I'm sorry. I'm a bit tired, and my brain is all..." I break Kid off mid sentence, my lips pressed hard against his. I don't know what I'm doing, I've never kissed anyone before, let alone thought about my first kiss. But, why? I break apart from Kid, who is stunned.

"Crona..."

"Kid, I love you too," I whisper. He smiles and pulls me into another kiss. I fall on top of him and tangle my fingers in his dark hair. It's soft and smooth.

We pull apart and lay on my apartment floor, fingers intertwined, my head on his chest. He kisses my forehead and pulls me close.

And for the first time ever, I feel love and happiness.


End file.
